


Decisions

by professorwillie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorwillie/pseuds/professorwillie
Summary: Victor decides to go to Japan.





	Decisions

Victor was tired. He needed a day off from Yakov and his crazy practice schedule. He didn’t know why he had to adhere to it anymore, it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. He opened the door to his apartment and was almost knocked over by Makkachin. Victor laughed, “Whoa! No, no! Would you stop?!?” He laughed again as the dog put his paws on his shoulders and licked his face affectionately. “You’re such a good dog,” he cooed as he scratched him behind the ears. He put his bag down and grabbed the leash that was on a hook by the door. “Let’s go for a walk,” he told Makkachin. The dog barked once and ran out the door. 

Victor’s apartment had rules about leashes. Makkachin didn’t actually need one, but he had been told many times that leashes were required while in the building. Makkachin jumped around outside the door, waiting for the dreaded leash, wanting to go on the walk. Victor kneeled down and hooked the leash onto his collar before heading to the stairwell, Makkachin pulling gently on the leash. They hurried quickly down the stairs and out of the building. 

Victor walked Makkachin at least two times a day himself and had a dog walker come by twice while he was at the rink. Some days they could take long, lingering walks, and sometimes it was short, but the late afternoon walks were always Victor’s favorites. He could take his time and roam Moscow. He never limited himself to just his neighborhood. They loved finding new parks and patches of grass. Sometimes Victor would just sit on a bench and watch Makkachin play. It allowed him to think about things with a clear head. Cooped up in his apartment or skating never did that for him. Skating was work, physically and mentally trying to do new and interesting things never allowed for much time to contemplate his life or the world at large. 

The afternoon was crisp. He breathed in the cool air as Makkachin went to find an appropriate stick to play fetch. Victor was struggling in his life and his career. The audience wasn’t surprised by his skating anymore. He was currently working on two different programs with the same music, but with different arrangements. He hadn’t decided anything yet. Nothing felt right with what he was doing. He knew the programs were good, but he didn’t know if they were really what he wanted to do next. He needed to do something surprising, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was. He wondered if he should take a break for a season. It would allow him to clear his head, but could he come back after that? Would the audience be there? Would his body hold out? He didn’t know the answer to those questions.

He threw the stick again and again for Makkachin until he was tired and panting from the running. The sky had started to turn dark and Victor decided they should start the walk back to his apartment. The walked slowly, enjoying the sights and sounds that surrounded them. He loved this city. It had always been his home. He had contemplated moving rinks in the past, but the idea was quickly dismissed when he realized he might not ever have the opportunity to come back. 

It wasn’t that he was afraid of leaving, he just didn’t know where he would go, or why. There was nothing for him anywhere else. His coach was here, his friends were here, it wasn’t like anyone needed him somewhere else.

When they reached the apartment, Makkachin bounded up the stairs. He knew it was time for a meal and then some cuddles on the couch. It was also Victor’s favorite way to relax. Sometimes it felt as if Makkachin was the only one who understood him. 

Victor put out a large bowl of fresh water and poured a bowl of food for his beloved pet. Then he went to the refrigerator to see what he could eat for dinner. His fridge had been completely cleaned out of the food he normally ate and replaced with 19 black boxes filled with healthy, low carb, dull food. The top shelve was labeled breakfast, the middle lunch, and the bottom shelf dinner. He shook his head. He had given Yakov a key in case he ever lost his, not so he could come in a replace all his food with this awful tasting swill. He knew this was the food he was supposed to eat, but it just had no flavor.

He contemplated ordering in and decided he should just eat one of the meals. It wasn’t like it would kill him to eat better. He took one of the dinner boxes and opened it. Baked chicken with steamed broccoli. He sighed as he put it in the microwave.

His phone buzzed on the counter and he picked it up. Chris had sent him a youtube link. He found out early on he should never click on anything Chris sent him. He put his phone back down on the counter and waited for his food to be done. His phone buzzed again. Yuri had sent him a link with a message that said something about a stupid idiot. Victor rolled his eyes. He didn’t remember being so abrasive when he was a teenager. Yuri seemed to think the whole world was against him. 

The microwave beeped and he examined the food. It looked terrible. He made himself a cup of hot tea and sat down on the couch, the meal abandoned on the counter. Makkachin climbed up on the couch next to him and let out a great humph as he flopped down. Victor scratched the top of his head affectionately and smiled.

He took a sip of tea and picked up his phone. He looked at the link Yuri had sent him and followed it to a video of Yuuri Katsuki. The video began automatically and Yuuri started skating. Victor immediately recognized the choreography as his own. There was no music, just the sound of the skates on the ice. Yuuri’s body moved gracefully, as if he had put his whole heart and soul into it. He was beautiful. Victor had recorded himself doing this routine several times, but he had never seen the beauty in it before. 

The video ended and he started it again, curious about this man who was an international skater, but was imitating him. He could feel Yuuri’s pain, his desire, his longing for more. This was not the same skater he had seen in competition last year. It wasn’t even the same man he had flirted and danced with at the banquet. It was like he was seeing him for the first time.

The video ended and he could see Yuuri was tired, but he didn’t seem as worn and Victor always was when he skated it. He started the video again watching his arms, the way his legs extended, the jumps he had done and an idea struck him. Yuuri would be perfect to skate Eros. His body moved so gracefully and Victor had seen him do a strip tease that would put professionals to shame. He blushed slightly as he remembered Yuuri in his underwear writhing against him. 

A plan started coming together in his mind. If he gave Yuuri Eros, he could still skate Agape next season, but was that was not something he wanted to do. Agape was so innocent, felt so young, something Victor was not. How would he teach Yuuri the routine? He thought for a moment about what he knew about Yuuri. He had not done well last year in competition, despite being one of the best skaters in the world. From the video it was clear he was capable, so why had he skated so badly? Victor knew he had broken ties with his coach. A quick internet search allowed Victor to discover he had not hired another and had instead, gone back to his hometown. 

Victor would go to Japan. It was perfect. Yuuri obviously needed someone to guide him. He could be an amazing competitor if he had the right motivation. Yuuri had asked him to be his coach last year, but he hadn’t taken the offer seriously. Now, it seemed Yuuri needed him, like he was calling to him. He remembered Yuuri inviting him to Japan and how earnestly he had asked him to be his coach. He was going to make Yuuri’s wishes come true.

Victor got up, careful not to disturb Makkachin, and went to his bedroom to start packing. He would only have a few months to get Yuuri in shape for competition. He packed a small bag of clothes and overnight things and called down to the front desk. He asked that someone be hired to pack his apartment. He would need everything but the furniture. The person on the other end asked if he was moving out and he scoffed. He would only be gone as long as it took to coach Yuuri. 

He had never coached before, but it didn’t look that difficult. He was confident in his ability. He could come back to skating in a year, with new ideas and new surprises. It was a perfect plan. This would be the move that would surprise everyone.


End file.
